The Charmings in Wonderland
by Fanficaddicttion
Summary: David's wound is getting worse as Operation Henry continues so they must take a detour to Wonderland. However, more than a cure to the sleep shade will await them there.
1. Chapter 1

The pain of Charming's wound was pulsing and he had to sit down. Hook stopped and went over to him "It's getting much worse, Mate. Have you told your wife yet?"

"No. I don't want her to know." said Charming

"She's going to discover the truth sooner or later. Either now or when you're dead. It will be better for both of you if you tell her rather than Snow White finding out on her own." said Hook trying to reason with Charming.

The others all turn back to see what the hold up is "What's going on? Tinkerbel, says we're almost there." said Snow White.

Charming sits up "Snow, I have to show you something." He gestures for her to sit down and then lifts up his shirt.

"You lied to me! You were just going to go on as if nothing happened while you were dying right in front of us? How dare you! Don't you think I deserve to know when you're dying!" said Snow White

"I didn't want you to worry about me when we have Henry and Pan to worry about." said Charming.

" There is a cure I know of for sleep shade but it's not in Neverland. It's in Wonderland. " said Tinkerbell

"That doesn't really help us, Lady Bell since we have no way of getting there." said Hook

"Plus, we still have Henry to worry about." said Regina

Suddenly, the tattered remains of Jefferson's hat drop from the sky.

"What's this doing here?" asked Emma

"It's your way to save your father." said Pan from above them.

"It doesn't work anymore." said Emma

Pan tosses pixie dust at the hat. "Now it does.I can help you find the cure. All you have to do is trust me. " said Pan

"You kidnapped my son, why should we trust you?" demanded Emma

"Because if I'm in Wonderland with you I'm not doing anything to Henry." said Pan

So, they spin the hat and Pan, Emma, Charming, and Snow go in after the while Hook, Regina, and Tinkerbell go on ahead to find Henry.

They ended up in a crazy world called Wonderland on a yellow polka dotted path. " Follow me and try to keep up. "

Pan goes whizzing through Wonderland and right into the heart of the forest. He makes sure to take the most dangerous path. He goes faster and faster until the others could not see him anymore.

"I think we've been led into a trap." said Emma

After many years of being in Neverland the magic from the island helped him pick up a few tricks one of which was to shape shift into other people and imitate their voices exactly so he knew to deal with them all he had to do was imitate the ruler of Wonderland, the queen of hearts, Cora, to not too long ago had mysteriously returned to Wonderland. So, he knew all he had to do was double back to throw the Charmings off, "Well, well, well, look who showed up in Wonderland. It's been a long time hasn't it?"

They turn around and see Cora, "Cora! How is this possible. You're supposed to be dead!" said Snow White

"It appears the candle didn't work as well as you thought, my dear Snow." said Cora "Speaking of which, one good turn deserves another. Wouldn't you agree?" He goes up to Snow and rips out her heart "Give me a reason why I shouldn't crush your heart into dust?"

"No! Please!" yelled Emma trying to hold her mother up.

"How about this? I'll give you your heart back and cure your husband if you forget your mission to save Henry and pretend none of this ever happened." said Pan as Cora

"no! We can't stop our mission to save Henry." said Snow

"Have it your way then. I'll hold to this so you can mull it over. Let me know what you decide and I'll send Henry your regards in Neverland." said Pan as Cora as he flew away.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter Pan flew into the palace of the newly returned Cora. Although, by all natural means Cora should have been dead because of the special candle that she had given Snow many years ago when he had originally, come to Wonderland she tore her soul into seven pieces and hid them in different part of Wonderland so if anything happened to her she wouldn't die completely. When her life had been taken from her she had awoken in Wonderland and took over again and that's when she made a deal with Peter Pan and started to get her revenge.

" Hello, Peter." said Cora as he landed

"Hello, Cora. " said Peter Pan

"Welcome to Wonderland." said Cora

He takes Snow White's heart out of his pocket and shows it to her.

" How do I know that's hers?" asked Cora

" Because I have no reason to deceive you. Especially, because you have what I want." said Pan

Cora takes a box and puts the heart in it and then puts it with her collection. She then comes back to where she left Pan.

"Now you have what you want. Hand over the spell of ultimate power." said Pan

" Pan, if you have all the power how does that help me? It doesn't so thank you but you aren't getting a damn thing from me!" said Cora

"We had a deal, Cora and you are going to fulfill your end of it! It's time to pay the piper!" said Pan "Now give me the spell of ultimate power or I'll have to take it."

"I'm not afraid of you, Pan." said Cora

"You should be even the great Dark One is afraid of me!" said Pan taking out his pipe. He starts to play it and Cora gets up and goes to her vault of spells. She takes out the one that Pan wants and hands it to him.

"Thank you, Cora. Nice doing business with you." said Pan who flies out of the castle. He throws some pixie dust in the air creating a portal that takes him back to Neverland.

Meanwhile, in another part of Wonderland, The Charmings are in the forest when a cheshire cat jumps out of a tree and jumps in front of them. "Looks, like I just found dinner."

"Not in this life you stupid cat!" said Snow White taking out her bow and arrow and pointing them at the cat. "Give me reason."

The cheshire cat leaps at Charming and Snow White shoots the arrow at him.

"I hope this was the right cat." said Charming.

"The right cat or not Pan never told us what to do with the cat or how it cures you." said Emma

The white rabbit comes out of a tree. "It's the claws. The claws of a cheshire cat can cure almost anything but I'd be careful. He can be very tricky and you not have killed him." he said

They slowly go up to the cat but it disappears. "Where did the cat go?" asked Charming

"The vanishes from time to time. There is no telling where it goes. Now, if you excuse me I'm late. The queen of hearts is waiting." said the white rabbit

"The queen of hearts? Cora! Where is the palace of the queen of hearts. She took my heart and I need to get it back." said Snow White

"You must be Snow White. Your family is in big trouble but I'm afraid you're late… much too late to stop him. He just left." said the white rabbit "With the ultimate power spell."

"Who just left?" asked Charming

"Peter Pan." said the white rabbit.

"He tricked us. He sent us here so that he would stop looking for Henry." said Emma "This ultimate power spell. What does he need for it?"

"As far as I know the heart of the one who believed more than anyone but has lost faith, a fire, and an incantation." said the white rabbit "But like I said you are late and he probably already used it by now." said the white rabbit "Good day to you."

The white rabbit runs away.

Meanwhile back in Neverland, Peter Pan flies into the camp as the boys are rough housing.

"Miss me, boys?" asked Pan to everyone including Henry.

They all cheer various things in agreement. Pan then pulls Felix over to the side. " Tonight's the night. "

"Are you sure he's ready? We just turned him." said Felix

" He may not be ready but I am with his family separated now is the perfect time." said Pan

"EVERYONE! Everyone, i would like to dedicate this night to our new friend Henry. And in honor tonight. I have a surprise. Felix, if you'd care to do the honors…." Felix goes behind and puts his hands behind his back. Pan reaches into Henry and takes out his blackened heart. He then takes the heart and throws it into the fire. he then starts to say various magical words and the fire turns purple and expands exploding as magic starts to make everything brighter and even makes Peter Pan fly off the ground. "Brilliant!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Regina, Hook, and Tinkerbell are walking through the jungle towards the camp when the magic goes bursting past them and everything becomes brighter.

"It's too late." said Tinkerbell

"What do you mean we're too late?" asked Regina getting angry "Operation: Henry can't just fail… now."

"Operation Henry?" asked Hook curiously

"Henry always named missions. When he broke the curse in Storybrooke he called it operation cobra and David told me he wanted to call the mission to get Snow and Emma out of the enchanted forest operation scorpion. Sadly, I can't come up with good names but I just had to call it something for him." said Regina

"Well, it doesn't matter what you call it because it's over which means you no longer need my help." said Tinkerbell

"Lady bell, what are you talking about?" asked Hook

Tinkerbell looks directly at both of them "I first met Pan because I was hypnotized the way the lost boys were by his pipe. I happened to be in the town of hamlet when he started to collect them. He convinced us all that he could give us something to believe in. We should have realized it came with a price. Anyway, not too long after he called a boy named Felix and I over to him and told us about the truest believer and he was going to use his heart to enact a spell called the spell of ultimate power that would enable him to be the most powerful being in the entire universe and bring even more magic to Neverland. All we had to do was help him sneak into different lands and hunt for the boy. See, for the spell of ultimate power to work it requires the heart of the truest believer, which is your son, but he has to have just lost faith which I suppose he did. Pan has to throw it into a fire and recite an incantation for power. Once, that's done this entire place will be bursting with magic and well… look around you. This place is bursting with magic because he killed your son. I suggest you start whatever escape plan you had and get yourselves home. "

"No. I refuse to believe Henry is dead. I'm going on with or without you." said Regina "I'm not leaving my son behind."

Regina pushed Tinkerbell out of the way and kept walking followed by Hook. After much walking Regina stomps into the camp everyone stops and stares at her and Hook. "Where is he? Where is my son!" yelled Regina

Pan comes up very calmly, " Calm down, Regina. He's just over there." he gestures towards Henry's body laying on the ground.

"Henry!" yelled Regina who runs over to him but when she gets over she realizes that his heart has been taken out "O, Henry. I love you." holds his limp body in her arms and starts to cry.

"O, isn't that so sad. A mother and child never to see one another again. Brings back memories doesn't it Regina? Everyone seems to leave you don't they Daniel, your father, your mother, Graham, Owen Flynn, and now your own son Henry." said Peter Pan

Regina stops crying and starts getting extremely angry. She drops Henry's body, stands up, and forms a fire ball in my hand, "Hook, how do you like your demons cooked medium or well done!" She throws a fire ball at Peter pan who suddenly turns the fire ball right back at Regina who makes herself disappear just in time for it to just miss her. "Clever." said Peter Pan "But you forget this is my game. No one wins but me."

"Well perhaps it's time you lost." said Regina closing her eyes to get all the anger she has inside of her and lighting up the fire balls again. When she opens them Peter Pan is gone and Cora is standing in his place "Mommy?"asked Regina taken off guard

"Yes, sweetheart it's me." said Peter Pan disguised as Cora

"But I don't understand. Snow White killed you." said Regina

"Part of me that's true but I split my soul into seven pieces and hid the pieces all over in case someone ever found my heart and tried to use it to kill me." said Peter as Cora

"Where did Pan go?" asked Regina

"Who?" asked Peter Pan as Cora

"Peter Pan. He kidnapped Henry. He killed him." said Regina

"O don't worry, sweetheart. Henry isn't dead. He's fine." said Peter Pan as Cora

"But his heart was ripped out of his body." said Regina

"Hook, would you like to verify that?" asked Peter Pan as Cora

Hook goes over to Henry's body and doesn't see any blood marks in fact he notices that the body is slowly breathing "Regina, he's alive." said Hook.

Henry slowly wakes up. "What… what happened?" asked Henry

"You fell asleep dear." said Peter Pan as Cora

"Mother, you faked this whole thing? There is no Peter Pan?" asked Regina

"That's impossible. I met him many years ago. " said Hook

" You're right there was a Peter Pan once but I killed him. It seemed he had fallen in love and as I've known for a long time love is weakness. " said Peter Pan as Cora

"But why?" asked Henry

"I did it for you Regina so you and Henry could be together." said Peter Pan as Cora "Plus, when I know Rumplestilskine he will set his life on the line for his son if he has to it would be the perfect way to get him and the others out of the way in the process." said Peter Pan as Cora

"Peter Pan never had anything to do with this?" asked Henry

"Of course not, dear." said Peter Pan as Cora"Now we need to find Rumplestilskine's dagger. It's on the island somewhere but where still remains a mystery with it can just be you and Henry. Forever."

" It's a big island and that's some feat." said Hook

"That's what lost boys are for just me me a second." as Pan changes back to normal "Boys," said Pan as the boys come out" I want an entire man search of the island. Felix , you take Regina and the captain with you and check from here to the echo caves!"

"Yes, sir." said Felix. Regina and Hook follow him.

Pan smirks to himself.

Meanwhile, back in Wonderland Emma, Snow, and Charming keep walking through the dark forest. Suddenly, the hear the clattering of china and people chatting. They walk over to see who it was when they enter a glen area where a giant table is set up with many chairs that were currently empty. At the table sat a brown rabbit, a white mouse who appears drunk.

"Well it's about time!" said the the white door mouse seeing them approach.

"That's not the mad hatter, you stupid door mouse!" said the march hare "I would like to apologize for my friend. too much tea. Would you care to join us whoever you are?"

"No thank you. We're in a hurry." said Prince Charming

"Jefferson was always in a hurry too but somehow he made time. Every Thursday we would have these wonderful tea parties but then he just stopped showing up but I have faith he will be here any day now." said the March hare

"I know Jefferson and I wouldn't count on that. Now, could you tell us where we could find the cheshire cat. We need his claws in order to cure my father." said Emma

"Claws? I've never heard of the cheshire cat's claws curing anything." said the March hare and then he turned to the door mouse "Have you?"

"No, I can't say I have but perhaps the the caterpillar would know about that. You might want to go to Underland and talk to him. Be careful though, everything with him always comes with a price and what he gives you may not be what you bargained for." said the door man

" We've dealt with someone like him before. I think we can handle it." said Charming wincing through the pain

"How do we get to this under land?" asked Snow

The door mouse jumps into the sugar bowl in front of him and comes back out with a piece of paper. "Just follow this map." he said handing the map over to Snow White

Snow White puts it in her pocket "Thank you. It was nice meeting you…"

"March…March hare and this here is my friend door mouse." said March Hare

"Thank you, March hare. Thank you, door mouse. I'm Snow White and this is my husband Prince Charming and my daughter Emma." said Snow White

"Are you sure you wouldn't like a bit of tea before you go?" asked the march hare

"Thank you but no thank you." said Emma

They exit the glen with the map and walk back towards the polka dot ro

"This must be the place." said Emma . She opens the door and they walk down the stairs to the seedy underworld. Every evil looking person was in the place. They all looked up when The Charmings came in.

"We need to speak to the caterpillar!" said Emma

"Let them through." said the caterpillar. The evil looking people got out of the way so the Charmings could see the caterpillar.

"Who are you?" he asked as they approached blowing smoke rings in their faces.

" I was injected with sheep shade. We were told you could tell me how to cure it." said Charming

"Perhaps, I could for a price." said the caterpillar

"What do you want?" asked Charming

" Kill the queen of hearts and I will tell you what you want to know." said the caterpillar

"We already tried killing her back in our land and it didn't take." said Snow White "I am not going to kill her again!"

"I'm sorry we don't kill people." said Charming

"No dead queen of hearts no cure for your poison and considering how pale you look I'm saying you don't have much time left." said the caterpillar

"Just tell us how you want us to kill her?" said Emma

"Emma, this is your father's decision not yours!" said Snow

" Deal!" said caterpillar

"Now, tell us what the cure is." said Charming

"First you show me proof that she is dead. Her tiara will do nicely. And I do not want you bothering me again until all seven pieces of her soul are found and destroyed." said the caterpillar

"Her soul?" asked Charming

"Of course. She split up her soul. How else do you think she remained alive after you killed her in your land?" said the caterpillar

The Charmings leave the Underland in search of the pieces of Cora's soul.


End file.
